GAKUEN ALICE SLUMBER PARTY
by animechic12
Summary: this fanfic is durring mikans 17th birthday and everything is weird. alert!LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey everyone thanks to some really nice people gave me compliments on my first

Story thanks very much =)

Natsume : w/e

Mikan : natsume please be nice (puppy dog eyes )

Natsume: (hides blush) w/e

Hotaru : ( money signs in her eyes) hehehe (takes pictures)

Ruke: (sweat drops ) uhh animechic12 does not own Gakuen Alice .

Me: please enjoy!

**GAKUEN ALICE slumber party **

It was a our sweet burnets 17th birthday party and everyone was there some were playing 7 minutes in heaven ,some playing spin the bottle

And some like our favorite characters were playing truth or dare hotaru's way , it's a clock like machine it has pointers blue and black if blue lands on someone they have to pick the card that pops out and the one that gets the black pointer resaves the truth or dare ,

As they played the blue pointer landed on sumire and the card popped up and the black pointer landed on …..RUKA! "ok ruka –sama truth or dare?"

"dare" said our blonde animal lover "it says to put on a pink frill dress with a lased hat" sumire said with hearts in her eyes.

After a few minutes of grumbling he came out with the dress and hat on "hohoho" laughed our genus adventor as money signs popped in her eyes .

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

"you ! give those to me now!' demanded a flushed ruka as he chased hatoru around. Everyone saw the scene and sweat dropped everyone joined in on the truth or dare game and things got interesting.(instead of saying blue/black pointer ill just say blue or black)

Blue koko, black sumire, "sumire, truth or dare?" "dare I'm no weakling "she said with lots of confidence

"I dare you to make out with the person you love and that means not including natsume or ruka "he said with a playful smirk

"o-ok" she said will walking to him and gave him a slit peck on the lips but koko grabbed her waist and pulled her into a rough make out session both ended up rolling on the floor and making out sumire soon started taking off her shirt then ripping off koko"s shirt they started ripping every piece of clothing off each other then out of nowhere koko started trailing kisses down her neck casing her to moan "ahh ah KOKO!" he claimed her right breast and sucked it lightly "ah ah KOKO ah ahhhh" sumire moaned louder he had is playful smile on and kissed her passionately soon after he stuck his finger in her womanhood "ahhhhh" she moaned loudly koko became aroused by her moans and stuck two fingers in her causing her to moan loudly losing all control he grabbed her and layed her down on him as he stuck is manhood inside her she started wincing at the pain and he had a pian expression on but after a few seconds she was moaning with pleaser and lust "ahhhhh koko harder, faster ahhhh" she kissed him hungrily as he move in and out her faster and faster until both hit the climax and passed out.

"Bakas should have gotten a room" said hotaru as she finished taking pictures of the scene before for blackmail .

Nonoka had already passed out when koko and sumire were taking off their clothes.

Tsubasa was covering mikan's eyes

Natsume was reading his manga (shocker –sarcasm-)

Ruka left the room to get some sheets for the two couple.

"ummm ok what just happened?"asked a very confused mikan

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!!!**

"owww" wined mikan with her pout that makes natsume blush but covers it with his bangs

"baka "hotaru said in emotionless tone.

As they continue their game what will happen next…………………..?

Well that the first chapter hope you liked it

Sumire: what the hell?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?

Koko : hehehehe (blushes)

Natsume : wow cat-dog you're a fricken perv.

Mikan: (giggles)

Sumire: (blushes) whats so funny baka! (her alice is on )

Mikan: uh nothen

Natsume : you touch her and die!!!!!(grabes mikan and runs )

Me: (sweat drop) well please rxr by!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey everyone sorry if I update late .

Mikan: cause your school is getting more dramatic ?

Me: ya my crush and my best friend broke up and then my bf broke up with me –sighs-

Natsume: you can get a bf. (smirks)

Mikan: natsume that's mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: oh well .

Mikan: NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!  
natsume:hm?(mikan jumps on natsume and falls on top of him with their lips touching)

Natsume: little girl if you wanted a kiss just tell me (smirk)

Mikan: natsume you pervert !

Me: ok on with the story

Mikan: animechic12 does not own Gakuen Alice

Enjoy!

" ok lets continue "said hotaru plainly .

Blue natsume black ruka ,"truth or dare ruka "asked natsume a bit worried "t-truth" he said nervously

"if you could do anyone in the room who would it be?" he said reading the card

"pass ill do the dare" he said flushed. "ok then you have to seduce the girl you like " natsume said with a amused smirk.

"f-fine" he said scooting over by hotaru and putting a hand on her shoulder "hey want to be my PERSONAL partner?" he asked with a hot smile.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"don't touch me "she said with a bored but deadly tone.

"sorry baby no can do" he said I'm so dead he thought he thought

"w/e your funeral "she said bored

Black Tsubasa blue mikan, "truth or dare?"mikan asked in her angelic voice " "dare" he said with a smirk

"its says free , hotaru whats free?"mikan asked confused. "it means he can do whatever he wants " she said plainly as ruka put a hand on her thigh and she punched him with a blush.

"yes!" tsubasa said with a evil grin and walked up to Misaki he grabbed her and pulled her into a loving kiss she responded but the kiss got deeper and more hungrier and his hands trailed up and down her back and she pulled him closer by his hair and he laid her gently on the floor and she took off his shirt and so on and so on till they were naked she gently rubbed his manhood then got more faster and he moaned with pleaser she stopped right when he was really hard and he smirked and grabbed her thigh and trusted his manhood inside her "ahhh ahhh tsubasa faster harder faster ahhhhhhh harder ahhh"she moaned with pleaser after that the climax and they went to take a shower.

Mikan was shocked at what she just saw while natsume chuckled at the scene in front of him

Ruka pulled hotaru into a kiss but pulled away as to sit by her not knowing she wanted more he smiled and put his arm around her .

The dares continued and got weirder and funnier too. A joyful teacher came in after awhile

"hey mikan-chan I brought you a gift" narumi said with a smile but after he gave her gift to her and a kiss on the cheek he ran away while a certain raven haired boy was becoming rather jealous of him .

As the dares go on who will be next?

Me: sorry its short I have to go to bed early tonight and rushed sorry .

Please RXR.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I know everyone wants natsume and mikan together but I'm saving them for last sorry.  
mikan: what your putting me w-with him (points to natsume)

Me: well ya

Mikan: why (wines )

Natsume : oi little girl shut up!

Mikan: no !

Natsume:yes.

No!

Yes.

No!

Yes.

No!!!!!!!!!!

Yes.

Mikan: what if I don't ?

Natsume: then I'll do this (kisses mikan)

Mikan: (blushes)

Me: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Now on with the story.

Enjoy!

The game got more interesting and some people fell asleep everyone had changed into their pjs and continued to play .

Blue hotaru black mikan

"mikan, truth or dare?" "I pick ………dare!"she exclaimed happily. " I dare you to put on the hottest dress you have and put your hair down" hotaru said in a amused tone."f-fine" mikan said as she walked out the room to change.

"ima do you think this is right?"asked a worried ruka, "yea ,why?" asked hotaru curiously ."n-no reason" he said as he looked at his best friend who was pretending to read his manga.

"What's wrong ruka?" asked natsume not even looking up from his book he could tell his friend was worried.

"its nothing natsume" he said with a small smile thinking it will make him worry less .

"well while we whait on the idiot why not continue ." said hotaru while she pressed the button on the machine .

"w/e" said natsume in his bored tone . as the pointer landed on him and hotaru she got up and grabbed the card. "truth or dare?" she asked with a tint of amusement in her eyes. "dare " he said as he put his manga away .

"I dare you to confess to the person you love during the party" she said with a smirk on .

"fine w/e" he said hiding his blush with his book .

Mikan walked in after that and she was wearing a crimson red dress that showed her curves the dress stopped at her feet ,it had a cut on the side so you can see her creamy leg, it had black flower designs on it and her hair was put down. _Damn she's hot!_ Natsume thought as his blush grew darker .

"what do you think ?" asked mikan as she twirled causing her leg to show

" you look uglier than before ,polka " said natsume with is amused smirk on his face .

" natsume you jerk." she said with a cute pout which caused him to blush again.

" you look cute , mikan" said hotaru with her rare smile on .

"yea, I agree you look kawaii." Said ruka with his bright smile on.

"t-thanks." Mikan said with a blush that made her look even more cuter .

"can we stop and watch a move ?" she asked as she went to her big tv ( mikan is now a special star after learning how to use her alices fully)

"sure , what movie?" asked her best friend hotaru .

"uhh lets see we can watch house bunny, fire it up, a walk to remember , or twilight ." she said as she pulled the movies out.

"let's watch fire it up " said hotaru sitting down on her friends couch .

"ok!" she said as she popped the movie in , turned off the lights ,and sat on the floor .

"may I sit here ?" asked ruka as he referred to the spot next to hotaru.

"w/e" she said as she laid back agents the couch and he sat next to her because it's a small couch for two and its really close together.

Natsume sat next to mikan not really paying any attention to the movie only to his angel sitting next to him. He loved how her expressions showed on her face like a open book : when a funny part comes on she laughs that puts twinkles in her eyes, when a interesting part comes on she has a serious face ,and when a sad part comes on her eyes tear and it makes him want to hug her tight but he would not do so because it will ruin his reputation.

"hey, hotaru ?" whispered ruka to the girl next to him.

"what?"she said back as she faced him.

" what kind of movie is this?" he asked even though it was in the middle of the movie.

"a funny one why ? did you expected it to be a horror and me jump in your arms." She said in a plain voice but you can see amusement in her eyes.

"n-no I was just wondering " he said as a blush lit his face .

After a minute hotaru realized something ,"you called me by my first name." she said as a blush crept onto her face .

Realizing what he said he blushed harder "s-sorry , ima" he said as he faced the floor .

" no its ok i- I liked it " she said as she smiled her rare smile at him causing him to blush madly .

"really ?" he asked as he face her and they locked eyes "yea" she said drowning in his eyes .

"hotaru there's something I have to tell you " he said as he gently gabbed her hand and looked in her eyes .

"what?" she asked .

"i-I love you" he said as a deep blush came on his face.

"y-you w-what?" she asked again in disbelief as a blush came on her face.

"**I love you hotaru!"**he said as he was blushing madly.

"**i-I love you too**" she said as she smiled lovingly at him .

He smiled at her then lend forward and kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back .

They kissed for three minutes "w-will you be my girlfriend?" he asked will catching his breath .

She was to out of breath to say anything so she gave him a reinsuring smile.

After they caught their breaths he gave her a passionate kisses and she kisses back just as lovingly.

"well what do we have here." said natsume tauntingly with his smirk.

"I'm so happy for you hotaru-chan !" said mikan with her bright smile .

"how long were you watching ?" hotaru asked venomously as she glared at them .

"the whole time" said mikan and natsume .

"what happened to watching the movie?" asked a flushed ruka.

"It ended a hour ago "mikan said while giggeling after.

Hotaru sighed "oh well "she smiled at ruka who smiled back at her. She gave him a peck on the check then she held up a recorder that played their love scene from the beginning to now .

" h-hotaru give that to me ." ruka demanded with a fkushed face.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

"the animals will love these " she said with money signs in her eyes as she got on her duck scooter .

And the game of chase begins but hat will happen to natsume and mikan find out next time .

Me: well what did you think ?

Mikan: kawaii!!!!!!!!

Natsume: it sucked like your first fanfic.

Mikan: natsume that's not right!

Nasume: what she got 4 reviews which means it was bad.

Mikan: it was not bad .

Natsume: it was to.

Mikan: was not!

Was too

Was not!

Was too.

Was not!

Natsume: do you want me to shut you up again?

Mikan : you wouldn't

Natsume : want to bet (he pines mikan to a wall and kisses her)

Me : ok please RXR and if you want view my profile and check out my first fanfic! By!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey everyone its me again and guess what!

Mikan: what?

Me: it's time for the most wanted couple to shine!

Natsume: and who may that be?

Mikan: pick me !

Me: ok mikan.

Mikan :is it you and that cute dude-( I cover mikans mouth)

Me: no not that (removes hand) its-

Natsume: (reads script) me and the idiot?!?!?!?

Me: yep!

**I do not own gakuen alive.**

Enjoy!

This takes place during the movie before the hotaru and ruka moment.

" can we watch a movie?" asked a joyfull mikan.

"sure , what movie?" asked her best friend hotaru .

"uhh lets see we can watch house bunny, fire it up, a walk to remember , or twilight ." she said as she pulled the movies out.

"let's watch fire it up " said hotaru sitting down on her friends couch .

"ok!" she said as she popped the movie in , turned off the lights ,and sat on the floor .

"may I sit here ?" asked ruka as he referred to the spot next to hotaru.

"w/e" she said as she laid back agents the couch and he sat next to her because it's a small couch for two and its really close together.

Natsume sat next to mikan not really paying any attention to the movie only to his angel sitting next to him. He loved how her expressions showed on her face like a open book : when a funny part comes on she laughs that puts twinkles in her eyes, when a interesting part comes on she has a serious face ,and when a sad part comes on her eyes tear and it makes him want to hug her tight but he would not do so because it will ruin his reputation.

She laughed at one of the part in the movie sending sparks inside him he blushed lightly knowing no one could see it .

During the movie she laid her head on his shoulder . He hesitated at first but he wrapped his arm around her waist and a small smile formed on his face when he looked at her focused face as she watched the movie .

His attention was focused on her dress how it fit perfectly on her curves and how it gave a good view of her cleavage . His attention was caught as she saw her creamy delicate legs shift from under her , exposing her right thigh he felt hid boxers tighten and he cursed himself for wanting her so badly .

"hey natsume?" mikan asked looking at him .

He turned around so she would not see his blush. "what" he said in a annoyed tone .

"um, why do guys play girls like that instead of staying with one girl that they care about?" she asked referring to the movie.

"I don't know. why ask me." He said facing her but the scene next him made his paints tighter because right next to him as mikan biting her lower lip which always makes him want to just take her and kiss her passionately before he did her.

"we'll because you are kindda the same ." she said fidgeting on the floor this brought him back to reality and he frowned thinking she only thought of him as a playboy , and yea girls follow him and want him but he doesn't like them or want to do them.

"I'm not like them." He said in an angry voice this took mikan aback by his sudden anger .

"what's wrong, natsume-kun?" she asked as she reached to his face but slipped casing her hand to touch his hard cock.

"what's this?" mikan asked feeling the lump in is paints . he thought fast "maybe I'll show you later?" he said with a smirk.

Mikan being dense thought it was something nice "ok!" she said with a smile.

She laid her head back on his shoulder with her goofy smile. As perverted thoughts filled the fire casters mind his member got harder and harder by every sick image of him and his angel doing it , her moans and pleaser running through is mind , he pulled mikan closer to him .

She sat there watching the movie until the end as she was going to get up a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down casing her to fall on natsumes lap.

More images filled his mind but he shook it away as he whispered to her "don't move you'll mess up the moment between ima and ruka." He said referring to the two people on the little couch .

"awwww ! they are so cute together" she said with her cute smile .

Just then ruka shocked all of them he told hotaru he loved her but what surprised them more was the reply and the tree minute kiss it was passionate and loving .

After the scene in front of them the two couple looked at mikan and natsume.

well what do we have here." said natsume tauntingly with his smirk.

"I'm so happy for you hotaru-chan !" said mikan with her bright smile .

"how long were you watching ?" hotaru asked venomously as she glared at them .

"the whole time" said mikan and natsume .

"what happened to watching the movie?" asked a flushed ruka.

"It ended a hour ago "mikan said while giggling after.

Hotaru sighed "oh well "she smiled at ruka who smiled back at her. She gave him a peck on the check then she held up a recorder that played their love scene from the beginning to now .

As the two lovers ran out the door natsume brought mikan to his room because there was no room for them in her room .

" thanks for letting me sleep in your room , natsume" she said as she hugged him .He covered his blush with his bangs "whatever just let go , polka"

He said with his smirk "natsume , why do you tease me all the time and look at my underwear do you know that it hurts me?" she asked in a sad tone .

Natsume felt heartbroken seeing her so sad but his pride wouldn't let him show it.

"…….."

"……………….."

The silence was to much for mikan and she walked to his bed but tripped on the back of her dress and it ripped all the way up to her thigh .

"my dress " mikan wailed while she was trying to pick up her torn fabric natsume could see her creamy legs that went straight to herpolka dotted thongs?!?!

" oi. When did you start wearing thongs?" natsume asked teasingly.

"umm since i got it as a present from koko." She said with a flushed face.

"_Thank you koko" _thought natsume as his paints got hard again.

"natsume are you ok ?" asked a concern mikan .

"yea I'm ok "he said walking toward her .

"what did you want for your birthday ?" asked natsume who is now standing in front of her .

" I wanted to have a birthday that I will all ways remember." She said as sparkles were shown in her eyes.

"do you know why I tease you so much?" natsume asked looking her straight in the eyes.

" because you hate me." Mikan said with a hint of sorrow in her voice .

"baka! I don't hate you I never did because i- I LOVE YOU MIKAN SAKURA!" natsume said hiding his flushed face.

"no you don't your just saying that to make me feel better" she said a bit upset .

" want me to prove it to you?" he asked with his devilish smirk

"What are you, ah!" Natsume bit her collar bone.

"Na-Natsume!" she moaned as he licked the now red part of her neck. Natsume looked up to meet her gaze just as he forced her onto her back on the floor. She blinked and looked into his eyes which held a mix of emotions, mostly want and lust.

He moved back down and started to give her little bites turning them into hickeys .

"na-natsume" she moaned as he stopped kissing her.

" does that prove it?" he asked with his smirk.

"y-yes " she said with a flushed face.

"well shall we continue." He said picking her up and carrying her to his bed and lying her on her back.

"natsum-" she was cut off by natsumes lips pressing agents her soft lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck . He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she let him in . He explored her mouth until they started to make out fiercely .natsume getting mikans top part of her dress off smirked

"WOW! You used to be flat now you're a c-cup" he said teasingly as she blushed madly. He tried to take off her bra with difficulties getting the bra unhooked

She helped him take off her bra and he kissed her neck again sucking lightly on it as his hand massaged her breast she let out a loud moan as he started to trailing down her neck licking her hard nipple and massaging the other she let out a loud moan with a smirk he put her breast in his mouth and sucked on it mikan bit her bottom lip so she won't moan but that did not please natsume so he pulled her dress completely off and trailed down to her woman hood she was shocked when he ripped of her thongs and stuck is finger in her womanhood she let out a loud moan. "ahhh n-natsume " she moaned his name .

He stuck two fingers in her and moved them up and down as he did that he kissed her passionately she moved up as he trusted in her with his fingers to his surprise she took his shirt off and he took his paints off she sounded like she was purring. "having fun , kitten?" he asked with a smirk she smiled back and moved her hands to his hard member "you said you'll show me later . is now ok?" she asked innocently as she took his boxers off raveling his big member . He purred as his little angel moved her hands up and down his cock he was about to cum when she stopped and she pouted "when's my turn" she asked in her cute voice he went down "its know" he said licking her womanhood "ahhhhhhhh natsume " she moaned as she was about to cum but stopped "are you ready?" he asked and she nodded. He kissed her as he pushed himself inside her and she started to cry but after awhile he stopped kissing her and she moaned louder "ahhhhh faster natsume harder" she moaned as he he when faster they both cumed. He changed his sheets and laid down with her next to him "natsum, I love " she said with a bright smile "I love you too " he said as he gave her a peck on the lips and fell asleep.

"im going to be rich" said hotaru with money signs in her eyes .

"um hotaru maybe we should go" said a blushed ruka .

"ok im tied anyway" she said and they both left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: hey please tell me what you think and tell me if I should put up one more chapter k!

Please RXR!


End file.
